1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for placing in abutment and adhering together the edges of veneer pieces, and more particularly to an apparatus which can be advantageously applied to attaching together by an adhesive such as glue the edges of thin or weak veneer pieces to form a wider veneer sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional apparatus or method for forming wooden veneer pieces, an apparatus comprising a positive feeding station and a free transport passage for supporting the pieces from the top and bottom has been known, in which a veneer piece is transported, comes into abutment with a preceding veneer piece, and the contacting edges of these pieces are forced to adhere to each other through the pressure caused by the succeeding piece pushing against and thus feeding forward the preceding piece. Although this known technique has some advantages in that the edges can be stably placed in contact with each other, thus obtaining a strong bond between the veneer pieces, the frictional resistance generated between the free transporting passage and veneer pieces cannot be reduced. Therefore, if the body of the veneer pieces are weak in a direction perpendicular to the fibers, i.e., as in thin or weak veneer pieces, the veneer pieces may be damaged or buckled by the shock caused when the edge of the succeeding piece come into abutment or collide with the edge of the preceding piece. The above problem in the conventional apparatus sometimes has an adverse effect on the adhering together of the edges of veneer pieces.